When The Saints Go Marching In
When The Saints Go Marching In is the thirteenth and final episode of the fifth season of The Originals and the ninety-second episode of the series overall. It is also the series finale. Summary ALWAYS AND FOREVER — Intent on saving Hope's life, Klaus' plan will change the lives of the Mikaelson family forever. Elijah, Marcel, Freya and Vincent also appear.https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/07/the-originals-episode-513-when-saints.html Plot Back in the Garden, Klaus' is being haunted by visions of Mikael and Camille. Mikael tries to bate Klaus into attacking and 'disciplining' Hope, while Camille tries to convince him to ignore the Hallucinations, and when Klaus bites, Mikael retorts that they should've murdered Hope before she was even born, and Klaus' eyes glow blue like the Hollow. We see Kol attempting to leave New Orleans, but Rebekah stands in the way of the vehicle, refusing to let him leave. Meanwhile, back in the Garden, Klaus has escaped the shackles, and Marcel retorts that it's Mardi Gras, and they'll be unable to find him among the rafts and celebrations. Nevertheless, Hope leaves to find Klaus among the celebrations, while Marcel follows. Back at the Abattoir, Freya attempts a locator spell, but is unable to find Klaus, as there is death all around him, and Elijah admits that he should've taken the Hollow when he had the chance. Freya tries to convince Elijah that it is not his fault, however, Elijah feels guilty, admitting that all he has ever wanted is to silence Klaus' shame. He states that he wont allow Klaus to die under the Hollow's influence. Hope finds Klaus among the parades, and tries to convince him to come home, however, Mikael tries to convince him to kill Hope, and Elijah snaps his neck. Freya and Vincent are at the Abattoir searching for a book of Vincent's, which she plans to use to offload some of the pain, and allow Klaus to enjoy his last moments. Freya notices that Vincent is packing his belongings into boxes, and he reveals that he is leaving New Orleans to get a fresh start. Freya announces that her and Keelin have decided to start a family, and they want Vincent to be the father of their child. Vincent does not reply, but notices the book Freya has been looking for. Back at the border, Kol and Rebekah argue over his attempts to leave town while their brother needs them. Kol argues that Rebekah is incapable of allowing herself to be happy and that he is going home to be with the woman he loves. Kol is angry about the past moments when Klaus has daggered them, and that he deserves his fate; he is angry at the fact that he was never a part of always and forever. Klaus awakes at the Abattoir, with Elijah sitting over him, having absorbed some of the Hollow. Klaus asks what Elijah has done, and he replies "what I've always done. Followed you into the fire". Elijah convinces Klaus that he owes it to his family, and his daughter, to say goodbye properly. Klaus admits that he honours Elijah for trying to make him a better man all of his life, however, he doesn't wish to say goodbye. With that, Klaus leaves the room, and we next see him on the balcony, when Caroline Forbes appears, sarcastically retorting that she would hate to murder him while he's contemplating suicide. Caroline admits that she is in New Orleans to collect a debt. She plays the voicemail from Klaus in which he asks for Caroline to travel with him, and she retorts that he owes her a tour. Freya and Vincent are having a heated conversation, as Vincent thinks that Freya and Keelin are making a mistake wanting to have a child, and they are only doing it out of sadness. Freya admits that it will be difficult, but it will be different, as their child will have a coven and a wolf pack; ultimately, Vincent declines the offer of being the father of their child. Rebekah jokes to Marcel that she has 3 brothers, one who is dying, one who deserts and one who is an enabler, and Marcel jokes that the Mikaelsons have always been a mess, and he wonders what that says about him as he has always wanted to be one of them. Rebekah breaks down, admitting that her heart is breaking, while Marcel admits that despite everything, the Mikaelsons are a family, and they love each other. Marcel even admits that he loves them too, and Rebekah realizes that Kol was right, happiness is a choice, and she kisses Marcel, seeming to finally accept happiness. Klaus and Caroline are at Rousseau's, and Klaus asks if she would even be with him if he was not dying. She replies that she would let him chase her a little longer, as it was always the part she enjoyed. Caroline tries to convince Klaus to say goodbye to Hope, giving her closure, and not doing so would leave her with pain that would haunt her. Klaus admits that he does not know how to say goodbye, and Caroline coaches him through it. Caroline says goodbye, admitting that she will never forget Klaus, finally kissing him. Hope is upset that Klaus has left instead of spending his last hours with her, however, Elijah says that he couldn't bare to say goodbye to her, as she is his everything. Elijah tries to comfort Hope by explaining that she has accomplished in 15 years what he couldn't in a lifetime. At this moment, Klaus arrives, asking for a moment alone with Hope. Klaus asks Hope not to look at her with sadness, but to yell or shout instead, but Hope only replies that Elijah was willing to take the curse. Klaus, however, asks what kind of father he would be if he let someone else die for him, and that death is something the Mikaelson family has been avoiding for too long. Hope can't understand why he has to die when she has only just gotten him back. Klaus simply replies that taking the Hollow and killing it is an honourable death, and that Hope has allowed him to feel unconditional love; something he never thought possible. Rebekah and Marcel reminisce about the past, including the time Klaus almost caught Marcel sneaking out of Rebekah's room, when Keelin, Elijah and Freya arrive, and they all take a moment to reminisce about Klaus' history. Kol arrives, stating that his favourite memory of Klaus was he drinks collection, and Rebekah retorts that "the prodigal son returns". Klaus arrives, noting that he secretly adores his youngest brother, and the family sit at the dinner table as a makeshift funeral. At the dinner, Marcel ensures that he will never abandon Hope. The family engage in burning wishes, a tradition that they have carried out through the ages in which they write wishes on a slip of paper and throw them into the fire. Klaus admits that he has liked the joy of tormenting his siblings, but nonetheless, they mean everything to him, and he knows that they will prosper long after he is gone, and that is why he is not afraid for Hope's future. Elijah repeats something that he said in Always and Forever about being bound to those you share blood with. Klaus insists that although he may be leaving, it is not the end of the Mikaelsons. Klaus takes Hope away to have a moment alone, and Elijah admits that there is something more they, minus Klaus, need to discuss. Hope promises that she will do everything that she can to make her father proud, including going back to school, and that she will do right by the Mikaelson family name. Klaus and his daughter have one last moment in which he tells her how much he loves her. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah go back to where it all started for them, the French Quarter bench from The Originals which Elijah and Klaus sat on when he convinced him to be a father. Klaus reminisces about the time they sat on the bench and discussed the future of their family, and that he should never have got in the way of Rebekah's happiness. He reveals that he has asked Caroline to get her the cure, and that in a handful of decades, he wants her to return to Mystic Falls and take the cure, be happy and start a family. Rebekah cries, thanking Klaus and giving him one final goodbye hug. Rebekah, knowing what is about to happen, also hugs goodbye to Elijah. Klaus tells Elijah that he doesn't want his last memory of his brother to be sad, and Elijah agrees. Elijah pulls the white oak stake in half, and Klaus jokes that even in halves, the stake is still capable of killing him. Klaus asks if Elijah plans to hold onto half as a souvenir. Elijah reveals that he intends to die by Klaus' side, and Klaus argues with him that he will be free when Klaus dies; free of the mad king brother. However, Elijah admits that his hearts desire is to die along with his brother. As his decision to become a vampire was stolen by Esther and Mikael, he wants to steal it back as he no longer sees a future without Klaus. His goal has always been Klaus' redemption. Klaus is annoyed that he slipped away without saying goodbye to their family, however, Elijah reveals that he has already told his family his plans to follow Klaus, and each of his siblings gave him their blessings. Back at the Abattoir, Vincent agrees to be the father of Keelin and Freya's child, noting that he was staring at his suitcase and realized that if Klaus could sacrifice everything for his family, he could deal with loss. At the same time, Marcel meets with the vampire faction in New Orleans, giving them each tickets out of the city. He tells them that if he leaves, they all leave and that they are giving the city back. Rebekah appears, asking if there is a ticket for her, and that she wants to be with Marcel. She explains that there is a catch, however, as there is a cure in Mystic Falls that she will take and live a human life, and she says that she would very much like to be his wife; handing him the envelope if you say yes that he had given her earlier in the season. Klaus is weary about what lies beyond the grave for him. He worries about there being no peace, just darkness, however, Elijah admits that whatever it is they will face it together. With this, they both stake each other. }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner (spirit) *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Danielle Rose Russell as Hope Mikaelson Special Guest Stars *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (hallucination) *Candice King as Caroline Forbes Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Christina Moses as Keelin Guest Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael (hallucination) Trivia *Antagonist: The Hollow *This episode takes place during Mardi Gras. *Marcel gives tickets to all the vampires, telling them they're giving the city of New Orleans back. It is unknown if he returned their daylight rings prior to this. **This marks the first moment New Orleans is a vampire-free zone since its founding. Control has presumably been handed back to the human and witch factions. *Freya asks Vincent to be the father to her and Keelin's children, which he later accepts. *In the final scene of the series to feature Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah together, Klaus reveals to Rebekah that he asked Caroline to make sure that the Cure (which is, currently, flowing through Damon Salvatore's blood) is available, after a few decades, for her in order to use it and be able to live her life as she's always desired; as a human. *Hayley makes a cameo appearance as a spirit, watching over Hope as she draws a portrait of her family at Freya's wedding. *At Klaus' funeral, Elijah says: "We are bound forever by those whom we share blood. And why me not choose our family, that bond is our greatest strength." He has said this before to symbolize the bond between the Mikaelson Family. ** It's part of what Elijah was saying as he was narrating the beginning of the first episode of the series: Always and Forever. *Rebekah and Marcel are now engaged. **This time around Rebekah is the one to propose to Marcel, who accepts her proposal, after she said no to his back in Where You Left Your Heart. *This episode marks the final "Always and Forever" between the Mikaelsons. *This episode contains a continuity error. A photograph of the Mikaelsons is seen that was destroyed in The Map of Moments. *This episode contains a deleted scene, which is considered non-canon. *Although this episode marks Klaus' death and final appearance in Universe, Plec notes that he could return someday; "We’ve been very liberal with the ease in which we bring people back to life. So, if one day Joseph Morgan knocked on my door I could find a way to make it work." Body Count *Niklaus Mikaelson - White Oak Stake; killed by Elijah *Elijah Mikaelson - White Oak Stake; killed by Klaus *The Hollow - Klaus' death; killed by Elijah and Klaus (indirectly) Continuity *Rebekah, Kol, Freya, Vincent and Keelin were last seen in Til the Day I Die. *Camille was last seen through a hallucination in No Quarter. *Mikael was last seen in a flashback and through a hallucination in I Hear You Knocking. *Esther was mentioned. She was last seen in archive footage in Behind the Black Horizon. *Lizzie and Josie were indirectly mentioned by Hope. They were last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves. *The Hollow was indirectly mentioned and seen as hallucinations of Cami and Mikael. She was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves in her spirit form. *Gia was seen in a photo. She was last seen in Ashes to Ashes as a corpse. *Aiden was seen in a photo. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light as a spirit. *Jackson was seen in a photo. He was last seen in The Tale of Two Wolves as a spirit. *Josh was seen in a photo. He was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. *Davina was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in Til the Day I Die. *Finn and Henrik were indirectly mentioned. Finn was last seen in Behind the Black Horizon and Henrik was last seen in Wild at Heart in archive footage. *Ivy was mentioned and seen in a photo. She was last seen in There in the Disappearing Light. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***The Abattoir ***Rousseau's *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Mystic Falls Woods Behind the Scenes *This episode marks Marcel and Elijah's 90th appearance in The Originals. **Joseph Morgan is the only actor to appear in all 92 episodes of The Originals. *This episode features more special guest stars (3) than any other episode of the series. *Joseph Morgan, Daniel Gillies, Claire Holt, Phoebe Tonkin, Charles Michael Davis, Leah Pipes, Nathaniel Buzolic, and Sebastian Roché are the only actors to appear in both the first and last episode of the series. Cultural References * The title of the episode comes from a religious used in the Christian faith, which later became an African American spiritual. ** The song has a jazz version, which has become particularly associated with New Orleans. It is still one of the songs used today for what is known as a "jazz funeral" procession. These types of processions are unique to the New Orleans area. Quotes |-|Promo= :Elijah: "Niklaus. Don't." :Klaus: "If this is to be my funeral, then let's get on with it." :Klaus: "I don't know how to say goodbye." |-|Trailer= |-|Sneak Peek= :Kol: "You're lucky I didn't turn you into the world's blondest road kill." :Rebekah: "And you're lucky I didn't crush your car like a toy you selfish prat. Our brother needs us and you scamper off like a rodent." :Kol: "Oh, you're one to talk, shouldn't you be planning your next epic jolt of dear Marcel. Happiness is a choice you're incapable of accepting." :Rebekah: "Go to hell, Kol." :Kol: "No, dear sister, I'm going home to the woman I love, instead of wallowing in this toxic codependent nightmare we call family. You know that man has daggered us more times then could be counted, so if this is Niklaus' way of finally biting the big one, we should be celebrating." :Rebekah: "What I'm celebrating is the fact that he has matured, for once in his narcissistic life he's doing something for the rest of us. If we turn our backs on him now, then we are no better then the monster he's been to us." :Kol: "I never said I was better. You all bought into "always and forever", I didn't." :Rebekah: "You really don't care?" :Kol: "I don't." |-|Inside clip= :Caroline: "Klaus." :Klaus: "Alaric's right, the ocean wont hold me, but when I've transferred the Hollow's magic out of Hope, I don't intend to drown it." :Caroline: "What is that?" :Elijah: "I won't allow this, Niklaus; you know that." :Klaus: "And you know this is the only option." :Elijah: "Don't." :Freya: "There's not enough magic in the world to slow this down." |-|Episode= :Elijah: "We are bound forever by those whom we share blood. And why me not choose our family, that bond is our greatest strength." :Klaus: "Though I may be leaving you tonight, this is not the end of the Mikaelsons" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 5x13 Promo "When the Saints Go Marching In" (HD) Season 5 Episode 13 Series Finale The Originals 5x13 Sneak Peek "When the Saints Go Marching In" (HD) Series Finale Pictures |-|Promotional= 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus-Hope.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Freya-Keelin.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Elijah.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Vincent.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Marcel-Rebekah-Hope-Klaus.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Marcel-Hope.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Elijah-Klaus.jpg 5x13 When the Saints Go Marching In-Klaus-Rebekah.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO513-001-Elijah.png TO513-002-Klaus~Elijah.png TO513-003-Klaus~Elijah.png TO513-004-Hope.png TO513-005-Hope-Klaus-Elijah.png TO513-006-Hope~Klaus.png TO513-007-Hope-Klaus-Elijah.png TO513-008-Kol~Klaus-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-009-Klaus-Kol-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-010-Rebekah.png TO513-011-Kol.png TO513-012-Klaus.png TO513-013-Hope.png TO513-014~Hope-Grimoires.png TO513-015-Freya.png TO513-016-Hope.png TO513-017-Freya.png TO513-018-Freya-Hope.png TO513-019-Klaus.png TO513-020-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-021-Klaus-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-022~Klaus-Cami Hallucination.png TO513-023-Klaus.png TO513-024-Klaus-Cami Hallucination-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow.png TO513-025-Klaus.png TO513-026-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-027-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-028~Klaus-Cami Hallucination.png TO513-029-Kol.png TO513-030~Kol-Rebekah.png TO513-031-Rebekah.png TO513-032-Kol.png TO513-033~Marcel-Hope.png TO513-034~Marcel-Hope.png TO513-035-Hope-Marcel.png TO513-036-Hope~Marcel.png TO513-037~Hope-Marcel.png TO513-038-Hope-Pain Infliction.png TO513-039-Elijah~Freya.png TO513-040-Elijah~Freya.png TO513-041-Freya.png TO513-042-Elijah~Freya.png TO513-043~Freya-Map~Klaus.png TO513-044-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow~Klaus.png TO513-045-Klaus.png TO513-046~Klaus-Hope.png TO513-047-Hope.png TO513-048-Mikael Hallucination~The Hollow-Klaus.png TO513-049-Hope.png TO513-050~Klaus-Hope-Cami Hallucination.png TO513-051-Klaus-Elijah~Hope.png TO513-052-Hope-Marcel.png TO513-053-Freya.png TO513-054~Vincent~Freya.png TO513-055-Vincent.png TO513-056-Vincent~Freya.png TO513-057~Vincent-Freya.png TO513-058-Vincent.png TO513-059-Freya-Binder-Vincent.png TO513-060-Kol-Rebekah.png TO513-061-Kol.png TO513-062-Rebekah.png TO513-063-Kol~Rebekah.png TO513-064~Kol-Rebekah.png TO513-065~Rebekah-Kol.png TO513-066-Hope.png TO513-067-Keelin-Kol-Freya-Davina-Young Hope-Hayley-Klaus-Rebekah-Marcel-Photos.png TO513-068-Klaus-Rebekah-Baby Hope-Hayley-Elijah~Hope.png TO513-069-Hope.png TO513-070-Klaus-Elijah.png TO513-071-Klaus.png TO513-072~Klaus-Elijah.png TO513-073-Elijah.png TO513-074-Klaus.png TO513-075-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-076~Klaus-Caroline.png TO513-077-Klaus~Caroline.png TO513-078-Freya-Vincent.png TO513-079-Vincent.png TO513-080-Freya.png TO513-081-Marcel.png TO513-082-Rebekah.png TO513-083-Rebekah.png TO513-084-Marcel.png TO513-085-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-086-Caroline.png TO513-087-Klaus.png TO513-088-Klaus-Caroline.png TO513-089-Klaus-Caroline.png TO513-090-Klaus-Caroline.png TO513-091-Caroline~Klaus.png TO513-092-Klaus.png TO513-093-Elijah.png TO513-094-Hope.png TO513-095-Klaus.png TO513-096-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-097-Hope.png TO513-098-Klaus.png TO513-099-Hope.png TO513-100-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-101-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-102-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-103-Elijah-Freya.png TO513-104-Elijah-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-105-Rebekah-Marcel-Keelin-Freya~Elijah.png TO513-106-Kol.png TO513-107-Kol~Elijah~Rebekah.png TO513-108-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-109~Kol-Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-110~Klaus-Rebekah-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-111~Kol-Klaus.png TO513-112~Klaus-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-113-Kol-Klaus-Hope~Rebekah~Elijah.png TO513-114~Keelin~Freya-Marcel-Klaus-Hope~Kol-Elijah~Rebekah.png TO513-115-Klaus.png TO513-116-Hope.png TO513-117-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-118-Rebekah-Marcel.png TO513-119~Kol-Elijah.png TO513-120-Rebekah.png TO513-121-Marcel.png TO513-122-Freya.png TO513-123-Klaus-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-124-Hope.png TO513-125-Marcel-Rebekah-Hope.png TO513-126-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-127-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-128-Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-129-Hope.png TO513-130-Klaus.png TO513-131~Klaus-Hope-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-132-Marcel.png TO513-133-Rebekah.png TO513-134-Keelin.png TO513-135-Freya.png TO513-136-Klaus.png TO513-137-Kol.png TO513-138~Kol-Elijah.png TO513-139-Elijah.png TO513-140-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-141-Keelin-Freya.png TO513-142-Freya-Kol-Elijah.png TO513-143-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-144-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-145-Klaus Hope.png TO513-146-Hope.png TO513-147-Klaus.png TO513-148-Klaus-Hope.png TO513-149-Elijah-Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-150~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-151-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-152~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-153-Klaus~Rebekah.png TO513-154~Klaus-Rebekah.png TO513-155~Rebekah-Klaus.png TO513-156-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-157-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-158~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-159-Elijah~Klaus.png TO513-160-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-161-Elijah-Marcel-Rebekah-Keelin-Freya-Kol.png TO513-162-Rebekah-Keelin.png TO513-163-Keelin-Freya-Kol.png TO513-164~Rebekah-Elijah.png TO513-165~Elijah~Rebekah-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-166~Rebekah~Elijah-Kol-Keelin.png TO513-167~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-168-Elijah~Klaus.png TO513-169-Hope.png TO513-170-Painting~Hope.png TO513-171-Hope-Hayley Spirit.png TO513-172-Hope.png TO513-173-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-174-Vincent.png TO513-175-Freya-Keelin.png TO513-176~Vincent-Freya.png TO513-177~Freya-Vincent.png TO513-178~Vincent~Freya~Keelin.png TO513-179~Marcel~Vampires.png TO513-180-Rebekah.png TO513-181-Marcel~Rebekah.png TO513-182-Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-183~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-184-Letter.png TO513-185~Marcel-Rebekah.png TO513-186-Jackson-Hayley-Ivy-Davina-Cami-Aiden-Gia-Josh-Photos.png TO513-187-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-188-Elijah-Klaus-White Oak.png TO513-189-Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-190-Klaus.png TO513-191-Elijah.png TO513-192~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-193-Elijah~Klaus.png TO513-194~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-195~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-196-Elijah~Klaus.png TO513-197-Elijah~Klaus.png TO513-198~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-199~Elijah-Klaus.png TO513-200~Elijah~Klaus.png |-|Behind the Scenes= 12-17-2017 Daniel Gillies Joseph Morgan Claire Holt-Julie Plec-Instagram.jpg 12-15-2017 Daniel Gillies Joseph Morgan-Julie Plec-Instagram.jpg 12-14-2017 Daniel Gillies Claire Holt-Joseph Morgan-Instagram.jpg 12-14-2017 Joseph Morgan-Julie Plec-Instagram.jpg 12-09-2017 Riley Voelkel Claire Holt Daniel Gillies Christina Moses Danielle Rose Russell Nathaniel Buzolic Joseph Morgan Charles Michael Davis-Sebastian Roché-Instagram.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Season Finales Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Crossover Episodes Category:Full moon episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters